Encuentro fugaz
by Pous Tepes Hellsing
Summary: Una tarde sin nada que hacer puede ser la mejor excusa del vampiro


Encuentro fugaz

-Mi lady Integra los armamentos han llegado, estaré en el cuartel organizando y examinando ¿necesita algo?- suena la tranquila voz de Walter por el teléfono, tan relajante como siempre.

-Nada por ahora Walter, prosiga con su tarea

-Bien, si necesita algo llámeme

-Pensándolo bien… ¿podrías traerme una botella de vino?

-En un momento le llevaran su vino mi señora- Walter cuelga, debe tener mucho trabajo.

-¿Me pareció escuchar vino?- dice una sombra incorpórea, Alucard se acerca a mi escritorio con pasos lentos y seguros con una botella de vino tinto en una mano y dos copas en la otra

-Deberías estar dormido, aun es de día… ¿Dónde está la chica policía?

-Salió a recordar un poco su pasado, que chica tan ingenua y tonta… Tu también eres como una niña ¿no Integra?

-Sirve el vino solamente sirviente

-Como usted ordene mi ama- sonríe y sirve el vino en ambas copas, me entrega una- salud

-Salud Alucard… Dime estuviste casado ¿verdad?

El vampiro levanta la mirada de su copa y me mira de arriba abajo, por un instante parece triste perdido en sus pensamientos, después de algunos segundos parpadea y sonríe

-Así es, tuve una esposa que murió hace tantos años, demasiados, he olvidado casi por completo lo que es la vida marital…

La forma en que lo dice… Parece que insinúa otra cosa, el gran Conde tuvo una esposa que amaba y la perdió. No es de extrañar que se sienta tan solo.

-No tenemos que hablar de ello si no quieres

-Está bien Integra, paso hace mucho tiempo pero ahora tu dime ¿Por qué no has decidido casarte, dejar un legado?

Sus palabras me cohíben de un modo extraño que me sonrojo de inmediato

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, termina tu vino y retírate

Alucard sonríe y sus ojos adquieren un brillo perverso, se acerca a mí lentamente y me quita la copa

-Dime Integra ¿Por qué no has iniciado una vida? ¿Esperas al indicado? O será que ¿esperas a que el indicado llegue a ti?

-Silencio, no es asunto tuyo

-Oh mi hermosa doncella, todo de usted es asunto mío, puedo sentir tus anhelos, tus sueños tus deseos

Antes de que tenga tiempo de reaccionar, mucho menos de sacar al vampiro de mi oficina queda frente a mí, huele muy bien, su hermoso está a centímetros del mío, levanta la mano que tenía apoyada en el descanso de mi silla y con un dedo toca mis labios

-Alucard ¿Qué estas…?

-He visitado tus sueños. Lo deseas.

Su mano desciende a mi mentón y de ahí a mi cuello, llega al primer botón de mi camisa

Se me corta la respiración, nunca me habían tocado así.

-Alucard… No… Espera…

-¿Quieres que me detenga ama?- susurra en mi oído, comienza a desabrochar dos botone más, sus pupilas se dilatan al llegar al cuarto botón sonríe mostrando sus colmillos; acaricia delicadamente la orilla de mi sostén, hace mucho calor, levanto la mano y acaricio su rostro y su cabello suave mientras cierro los ojos, esto está mal, muy mal…

Alucard me levanta de la silla y me recuesta en el escritorio, cuando intento levantarme se sube al escritorio y sujetas mis manos, su boca está muy muy cerca de la mía, me acaricia los ojos, la nariz, llega a mi boca entreabierta y mete delicadamente la lengua, me besa con dulzura, libero mis manos para tomarlo del cabello mientras desbotona mi camisa por completo, después sus manos descienden a mi pantalón pero se limita a desabrocharlo; como si mi cuerpo tuviera voz propia levanto las piernas y comienzo a desvestir a mi sirviente, le quito la camisa y observo su torso, es hermoso, lame mi cuello y mis hombros, desciende más, llega a mi pecho no se detiene, se me escapa un chillido.

-Oh mi amada Integra

No se detiene y tampoco quiero, despliega la lengua y la pasa por entre mis senos, acaricia mi cintura y con la otra mano la entrelaza con la mía, no puedo evitarlo: arqueo la espalda y cierro los ojos, se detiene para quitarme el pantalón despacio, no quiero que vea lo que ha provocado en mi, anticipando mi movimiento me acaricia las piernas con suavidad, desliza un dedo en el punto donde se unen mis piernas y se le escapa un jadeo, ahora tiene los ojos hambrientos, su boca me reclama de nuevo mientras sus manos siguen el recorrido por mi cuerpo, siento la piel muy caliente Alucard se detiene un momento para mirarme, solo estoy en ropa interior.

-Alucard…

-Mi adorada Integra

Me da un beso en el vientre, desliza la lengua hasta mi pelvis y con los dientes mi quita despacio la ropa interior, su respiración es agitada, sus ojos sedientos, deja mi ropa interior caer al suelo y se pasa la lengua por el labio superior, se inclina y sube nuevamente mis piernas al escritorio, aspira con fuerza y jadea como si fuese una bestia se me eriza la piel cuando se inclina más y más hacia mi entrepierna, llega a mi sexo y con infinita delicadeza introduce su lengua, mi cuerpo se agita y no puedo evitar gemir, de pronto se levanta y comienza a quitarse el pantalón… No no… Si si… no sé si deba permitir que esto continúe, como si escuchara mis pensamientos se detienen y me examina con una sonrisa, me guiña un ojo.

-Walter está por llegar- dicho esto el vampiro se ríe y comienza a desaparecer dejándome desnuda en mi escritorio

¡Maldito seas Alucard! Me visto con rapidez pero ¿Dónde están mis pantaletas? ¿Qué diablos? ¡Alucard!

Llaman a la puerta, acomodo mi cabello y me siento aun agitada

-Mi lady he terminado mi trabajo, todo está perfecto ¿el sirviente no le trajo su vino?

-¿El… el sirviente?

-Si mi señora, envié a Jeremy a traerle su vino- cuando nota mi expresión de ira e incredulidad le cambia la cara- ¿Está todo bien Sr Integra?

-Si…. Yo… Nadie me trajo el vino

-Se ve agitada mi lady

Vuelven a llamar en la puerta, con tranquilidad Walter abre y entra sonriendo Alucard ¡estúpido vampiro! Me sonrojo solo de recordar lo que paso hace unos momentos, Alucard aspira con fuerza y siento que me voy a desmayar

-Ah que olor tan maravilloso, vino tinto y la dulce esencia de mi ama ¿no le parece Walter?

Walter extrañado levanta los hombros con incredulidad pues no sabe de qué habla el vampiro

-Alucard llegaron más municiones para ti y Victoria si gustas acompañarme

-Claro Walter vamos ¿Está bien mi ama?

-Estoy perfectamente Alucard, quiero estar sola retírense

-Como desee

Ambos salen, Alucard me sonríe por encima de su hombro y guiña un ojo

-Hasta pronto mi dulce corderillo…

Fin

Por ahora


End file.
